


What Good Would Living Do Me?

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [18]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Implied Slash, M/M, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: God only knows, but House is about to find out.





	What Good Would Living Do Me?

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 230. Prompt from [Song Lyric Prompt-a-Day 2008](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/song%20lyric%20prompt%20a%20day) [October 18](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/675088.html) (OOPS!) Takes place during Moving On, but no specific spoilers. Beta'd by [](https://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[michelleann68](https://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
Posted to LiveJournal on August 18, 2011

He’s a mess.

Drunk. Full of anger and self-loathing. He can’t remember the last time he shaved or took a shower. He’s destroyed his last chance for any kind of socially acceptable relationship.

He’s going to be alone forever.

“House?”

Except he’s not completely alone. Wilson is right here, the way he’s always been. Ready to forgive or at least to pretend to. Ready to let him get even more drunk and then clean up the mess afterwards. Wilson is the only reason he’s survived this long; the only thing tethering him to sanity.

“Get out of the car. Now!”  



End file.
